particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Trabajo y Libertad
NOTE: As of October 2592 Trabajo y Libertad is no longer an active party =Current Philosophy= Trabajo y Libertad supports a traditional two-stage communism, moving through revolution into "low communism" (socialism), after which government will wither away and result in "high communism" (true communism). However the form of the revolution is interpreted as being possible as a revolution at the ballot box accompanied by mass public movement (namely protest along with direct action, mass strikes, etc.), instead of through direct violent revolution. Revolution In the main, the party supports a peaceful "ballot revolution" over armed struggle, though in no place of the parties manifesto is such action ruled out. Party members are widely encouraged to organise protests and strike action beneficial to the working class and is rebuilding it's reputation with youth groups as an anti-corporate movement. Armed revolution, though not dismissed entirely, has been sidelined based on the view that it is counterproductive and unfeasible given the current political and social climate. With corporate exploitation and consumerism masked behind neo-liberal policy such an uprising would likely meet with little support in the urban areas. Rural regions, on the other hand, are deemed plausible locations for succesful uprising with their large and already generally autonomous indigenous groups. the bourgeois state does not "wither away", but is "abolished" by the proletariat in the course of the revolution. What withers away after this revolution is the proletarian state or semi-state. Low Communism The first form of government TyL wish to enact is what has been termed low communism, more commonly regarded as socialism. This will largely involve nationalistation of industry, redistribution of wealth, increased power for trade unions and the collapse of the wage structure. The desired result of this is the end of class division as all people would be united in a single class. Between capitalist and communist society lies the period of the revolutionary transformation of the one into the other. Corresponding to this is also a political transition period in which the state can be nothing but the revolutionary dictatorship of the proletariat. High Communism Low communism is seen as a means to an end, not an end in itself. Once the class struggle has been ended and all class divisions destroyed the need for government will be gone and in response all government will wither away. This will leave only associations of socially conscious individuals, who will have been brought up with teachings of compassion in the best communist traditions. All decision making (in industry, etc) will be carried out through either direct or low-level representative democracy. freed from capitalist slavery, from the untold horrors, savagery, absurdities, and infamies of capitalist exploitation, people will gradually become accustomed to observing the elementary rules of social intercourse that have been known for centuries and repeated for thousands of years in all copy-book maxims. They will become accustomed to observing them without force, without coercion, without subordination, without the special apparatus for coercion called the state. The Working Class One criticism of party beliefs is that, effectively, the working class as originally defined by early communists no longer exists. However TyL refute this by defining the working class not as containing only factory workers, but all the "have nots" who work to produce wealth for others. In effect a huge range of the service industry falls into this grouping and it can be argued the working class has grown, not shrunk. The concept of the working class being the producers is misleading. What about the service industries? But they still produce, they produce wealth, they produce a service. The production is less tangible, but still remains. Environment Trabajo y Libertad's has adopted strongly pro-environment policies, pushing for increased public transport, regulation of industry pollution, and banning the sales of new cars which do not meet environemntal standards. These policies were described by party Environment spokesman Raúl Gatica as being "key to modern Socialism. Like the economy, the state has a duty to safeguard the environment for the benefit of the people" (party conference, 2565). Thus at every step we are reminded that we by no means rule over nature like a conqueror over a foreign people, like someone standing outside nature-- but that we, with flesh, blood and brain, belong to nature, and exist in its midst, and that all our mastery of it consists in the fact that we have the advantage over all other creatures of being able to learn its laws and apply them correctly. Religion Trabajo y Libertad are a party strongly opposed to religion and the control it has previously held over society (under monarchy, capitalism, etc.). They classify it as another tool of the controlling class throughout history, and under a classless society it therefore has no place. As Socialist and Communist society teaches the population the importance of good behaviour to benefit all mankind religion's few benefits of a code of conduct and morals is irrelevant, and it's stasis on how humans should act is counter-productive while Communism and Socialism can reflect the changing needs and possibilities that society and technology offer. "Religion is the sigh of the oppressed creature, the heart of a heartless world, and the soul of soulless conditions. It is the opium of the people." =Foundation (Zanon Era)= Trabajo y Libertad (Labour and Freedom) was founded in 2416 to offer a revolutionary leftist option in government outside the usual methodology of violent revolution as the sole method of bringing about freedom from governance. Amongst it's founding members are Diego Zanon, Ricardo Morago and Manuel Carlini. Trabajo y Libertad is a party of the revolutionary left. Their goals include worker ownership of all industry, a block on multinational corporations and big business, international worker solidarity and the eventual abolition of government. Originally a merger between parts of Davostan's anarchist movement and working class groups (especially farmers from Kivonah Estado Federado) Trabajo y Libertad seeks to stand against neo-liberal, centrist and right-wing parties as well as a far-left reminder to other left-wing parties of what the movement supposedly stands for. Although the political system in Davostan requires a specified party leader (in the case of the TyL this is Diego Zanon) the decision making process within Trabajo y Libertad is carried out through an elected council. At the basic level each town with a sufficient TyL presence nominates it's own council (should a town have insufficient members to warrant a council it's council is merged with that of a nearby town). These councils then nominate regional councils, and regional councils nominate the national council. Members of the national council then nominate the parties candidates for office. Of the candidates nominated for office several are also members of various TyL councils. These are Diego Zanon (national council), Jose Luis Ferrer (Kivonah regional council), Ricardo Morago (local council), Diaz Garcia (local council) and Diego del Moral (local council). =Rodriguez Era= In early 2434 after Diego Zanon died in police custody a man known only as General Rodriguez took control of Trabajo y Libertad. This saw a surge in militantism amongst TyL membership. This incarnation of Trabajo y Libertad is a far more violent and revolutionary organisation, making it's presence felt by proposing the removal of the police force and lifting restrictions on civilian weapons. Also the party called for civilians to take part in acts of protest against the government. While TyL councils remain in place the militant wing, Trabajo y Libertad Ejercito Revolucion, treats them as more advisory. However this does not leave TyL-ER in a dictatorial role. It's officers are democratically chosen by the soldiers who may vote to replace them at any time. General Rodriguez was widely blamed within the party for it's poor showing in the 2438 elections and the national council called upon him to stand down as spokesman for the party. He does remain leader of Trabajo y Libertad - Ejercito Revolucion. =Vicente Era= After the removal of General Rodriguez by TyL national council, Marcos Vicente was selected as spokesman for the party, largely for his support of Diego Zanon's more moderate policies. This brings a return to traditional TyL methods shying away from the more recent violent approach favouring grass-roots political action and personal freedoms. Vicente's stance also appears to favour less regulation of industry, at least where democratic workers councils exist. =Controversy= In the early days, controversy over TYL centred mostly around criminal convictions of several key members. By and large these are related to political activity such as rioting, property damage, etc. However apart from the candidate for Food and Agriculture, Diaz Garcia (accused of arson but acquitted for lack of evidence), no TyL candidate is known to have been involved in illegal activities. However after General Rodriguez took control of the party it became much more involved in activities such as civil disobedience, rioting, destruction of corporate property and other propaganda of the deed. Since the selection of Marcos Vicente, on the other hand, things have settled down again. =Movimiento Nacional Bolchevique= After the selection of Catherina Rivera as party leader in 2448 a series of changes swept through the party. In 2449 she effectively shut down the party in order to form the Movimiento Nacional Bolshevique. =Reform: Diego Carlini= 2534 saw the Movimiento Nacional Bolchevique reformed, taking back on the name of Trabajo y Libertad. Though conflict had been growing throughout the party for many years, it was the party conference in 2534 that finally decided things, when MNB loyalists were forcefully removed and Diego Carlini was declared party leader. This brought the party back to it's original platform of communism, removing all association with racial supremacists. The move away from an authoritarian basis has also led to the return of local, regional and national councils as the method of organisation within the party. Under Carlini's leadership the socialist organisation Allianza Socialista de Davostan has been reformed as a grouping point for the nations many economically left-wing parties (as many as a half dozen at a time playing a significant role in national politics). With the ASD'd support Diego Carlini has twice been elected Presidente of Davostan. The large socialist bloc, combined with support on certain issues from liberal parties (most notably the Blanca Partida Davostana) have brought about "The most sustainable Socialism Terra has seen to date, and a closeness to utopia few Davostanis had dreamed possible" (Diego Carlini, campaign speech before 2567 elections). =Roberto García Lucero= Prior to elections in 2573, Diego Carlini stood down as party spokesman. Party National Council member Roberto García Lucero was selected as his replacement. While Lucero's political and economic theories largely echo those of his predecessor, he has a track record of carrying them through with greater determination and conviction. It is this strength of will that the party is now relying on to combat the reactionaries, theocrats and fascists of the opposition parties. Category:Political parties in Davostan